The return
by ellyzero
Summary: After Morgana's disappearance, life in Camelot has become more peaceful and tedious.However what will Merlin do when he meets a dear old friend?
1. The dream

The return

**Do not read this if you haven't watched all the 3 seasons of Merlin.**

After Merlin spilt the blood from the cup and broke Morgause's spell, destroying the immortal army, the two witch sisters had no choice, but to find refuge in a well hidden cave in the woods. Morgause was badly wounded and Morgana had to keep her alive through a spell.

"_Sister, this is useless. I can't take it anymore. Both of us know that after all I will die, anyway. You don't have to waste your powers on me. Keep them for your revenge."_

_"But, I can't let you die like this. There's still hope. My powers have grown stronger. I can heal you and we will take our revenge together. Uther, Arthur and that idiot servant, Merlin, have no escape this time."_

_"No, sister, you have to do it alone. Listen, I have a plan. If you agree you should let me use my last powers to make an enchantment. This time we won't fail."_

Morgana was listening to her sister with tears in her eyes. She knew that the time to make this sacrifice would come. Then she smirked and her eyes began shining with excitement thinking about her revenge.

After Morgana's disappearance, life in Camelot has become more peaceful and calm. No clouds were darkening the sky of this beautiful kingdom. The only problem was the king, Uther, who lost his mind after Morgana's betrayal. Although Gaius tried hard to find a treatment, nothing could seem to make the king overcome his depression. He was acting just like a dead man and this was saddening Arthur too. He couldn't stand seeing his father in this state.

But let's leave Arthur and Uther and come back to Merlin. He was having a tough night because of a nightmare. In his dream he saw Morgana and Morgause and heard the voice of the dragon:

_"Don't forget, Merlin. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love. The witch must die."_

After that Merlin woke up suddenly with drops of sweat flowing on his face. He realized that it was only just a dream, but, anyway he was still worried. He went to talk to Gaius about this.

"And what was Morgana doing in your dream?" asked Gaius curiously.

"I don't know. I just saw her face for a few seconds and then I heard the Dragon's voice. Morgause was with her too. Gaius, I'm worried. Do you think they are still alive?"

"No, Merlin, I don't think they're still alive. I'm very sure about that. Remember that they have magic and it shouldn't be very hard for them to hide."

"But Arthur sent the knights to look for them and they find no tracks…However, I know how dangerous Morgana is and how much harm she can do to Camelot if she returns."

"Then let's hope she will not come back too soon. Merlin, now you should go to sleep. Remember that tomorrow is Saturday and Arthur will go hunting, right?

"Oh, yes,Gaius, you're right. The Prince is going to kill me if I don't wake up early and do all the chores", said Merlin while laughing.


	2. Seeing her again

**Ok, so here's the second chapter of my story.I hope you'll enjoy.**

Merlin could not sleep for too long because the early sun rays and the singing of the cock reminded him he had to wake up. When he came to Arthur's chambers to bring him the breakfast, the Prince was already awake, waiting for his servant with a sulky expression on his face.

"Merlin, I swear, you're totally useless. What time were you supposed to be here?"

"Good morning to you, too, Sire. Nice day, isn't it?"

"Merlin, do you think you're funny?"

"Well, you should admit that you like my sense of humor."

"Of course, Merlin, you're the funniest servant I've ever had, said Arthur ironically. Now do something useful and polish my boots."

This time Merlin didn't answer back to Arthur because he knew it was his fault for being late .He was thinking about telling Arthur about his dream, but what for? It would only make the Prince worry for nothing. In fact, maybe it was only just a dream, which didn't deserve too much attention to be paid.

"Ok, there's nothing to worry about. Just take care of Arthur as you did until now and everything will be alright", said Merlin in his mind.

After finishing the chores Merlin went outside and saw Arthur and the other knights preparing to leave for hunting.

"Merlin, it was time you came. Do you think I'm going to wait for you all the day?"

"Of course not, Sire. I'm here now. We should go."

Then, they mounted their horses and rode towards the woods .As time was passing by, Merlin began to forget about his dream and tried to have a good time with Arthur and the knights. Suddenly he seemed to hear a noise, which resembled someone's crying.

"Sire, have you heard this too?"

"What are you talking about Merlin? Didn't you sleep well last night and now you're hearing weird noises?"

"It seems like someone's crying. Sire, you can go ahead. I'll catch you."

"It's ok, Merlin, but don't get lost. I still need you…. I mean a servant. You know how hard it is to find trustful servants these days", said Arthur with a smirk on his face.

Merlin nodded and then he ran away to find who was the person he heard crying. He arrived in a glade and saw a girl lying on the grass crying loudly. When he got closer to her, he realized that the girl was…Freya.

"Freya, is it really you? I can't believe my eyes. What happened? Why are you here?"

"Merlin, it is a long story and I don't want to talk about it now", said Freya through tears. Just take me with you…"

"Of course, come on. I'll take you to Camelot."

Merlin put Freya on his horse and they rode to Camelot. Happiness could easily be read on the young sorcerer's face. He was countinously smiling like a teenager in love.


	3. Revealings

"Gaius! Gaius are you there?", shouted Merlin as he was entering into Gaius' chambers with Freya.

"Oh, sorry Merlin, I wasn't expecting you so early. What happened and who's that beautiful young lady?"

"Well, Gaius, she is Freya. I'm sure you remember her, don't you?"

Gaius stretched out his hand to Freya, but she pulled hers away. The old man looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh, forgive her Gaius. She should be tired. And by the way Freya will stay here for a couple of days. I hope you don't mind."

Gaius didn't say anything. However, an expression of distrust remained on his face. What was this girl doing here?

When Merlin and Freya remained alone, the sorcerer tried to find the reason for the girl's sadness. He was aware of the fact that he should take her slowly, many questions may have a bad effect on her.

"I have to tell you something, Merlin" , said the girl in a soft voice.

"Freya, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to" , said Merlin with a compassionate tone.

"It'ok. I'm fine now. Well, you see, after I was released from the lake I found a village in the woods populated by very kind people. When they saw me they didn't ask anything about my past or anything else. They just took care of me for a couple of weeks when…when…"

The girl couldn't continue the phrase because her eyes started to fill with tears. Merlin looked at her for a few seconds without knowing what to do, then pulled her in a warm embrace. The girl seemed to calm down a little and went on with her story.

"They were attacked, Merlin. Bad people with dangerous weapons came to the village and robbed everything the inhabitants had. However the thieves didn't stop here. Everyday a person from that village is kidnapped and killed in a bloodthirsty way. I promised those people that I would find help and when you found me I was leading to Camelot to ask for your aid. You are the only person who can do something, Merlin."

After listening to that touching story, Merlin decided he would go and save those poor people.

"It's ok, Freya. You don't have to worry anymore. Tomorrow at dawn I'll be leaving. You just have to show me where this village is."

"But…you're going alone? Merlin, I don't think it's a good idea. Sorry for giving you this burden. It doesn't matter how powerful you are, those people are still too dangerous for only just one person."

"You're right. I'll ask Lancelot and Gwaine if they can accompany me. And also I should ask for Arthur's permission."

"Oh, Arthur's the Prince, right? I heard he's a good man. One day he will be a great king. I'll draw a map to help you get there quick."

Then Merlin left to ask the Prince if he could get a day off without planning to tell him his real intentions.

"And why do you need a day off, Merlin? Anyway, everything you're doing is fooling around", said the Prince with a serious tone.

"Ehm, you know… said Merlin scratching his head. My mum's sick and it's my duty to visit her."

"Merlin, I know that look on your face. Anyway, you've never been good at lying. What happened?"

Merlin decided to tell him the truth and the Prince listened patiently to Merlin's story.

"Merlin, pack my things and get hold of a map of that place. We'll be leaving at dawn. Ask Gwaine if he can come too."

"Thank you, Sire. Shall I speak to Sir Lancelot as well?"

"Yes, good idea. Good night, Merlin. I have to get ready for tomorrow. It's been pretty long since I was in a rescue mission. Don't forget, we will meet in the front of the castle at dawn."


	4. Being fooled

Merlin went out from Arthur's chambers, then threw himself down in his not-so-comfortable bed improvised on the floor,because Freya was sleeping in his chamber. He was tired, but also happy. He felt asleep immediately, but the same nightmare he had last night didn't let him sleep in peace.

"You have to be careful, Merlin. The witch is closer than you think. Beware!"

It was the Dragon who was warning him again. Merlin woke up, almost jumping off his bed and saw Freya standing next to him with a warm look on her face.

"It's ok. It was just a I have to admit that you scared me a little. You were talking in your sleep .Can I help you with anything?"

"Just thank you for being here. Your presence is like a tranquilizer for me."

"Shall I make you a tea?"

"Yes, please."

Freya brought a cup of hot tea and Merlin drank it all. She wanted to know what he had dreamt, but the young sorcerer had to go back to sleep.

"Sleep well, Merlin."

At dawn, Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot were standing in front of the castle preparing their horses and waiting for Merlin to arrive.

"I cannot believe how oblivious that fellow can be. I told him to be here at dawn. Where is he now?I bet he's still sleeping."

"Sire, don't be so tough .Maybe something has happened to him", said Gwaine trying to defend his friend.

"Of course. What could have happened to him? He stumbled and broke his leg? He should have been here to bring us the map", said the Prince angrily.

Their discussion was interrupted by the appearance of Freya.

"Excuse me, your majesty. I'm Freya. Merlin must have told you about me .He can't come anymore. He had a tough night and now he has fever. He's sending you his excuses and this map."

"It's ok.I hope he will get well soon."

With these words, Arthur and the other 2 knights mounted their horses and said goodbye to Freya.

When Merlin got up, he realized that he had slept for almost…10 HOURS. He immediately jumped off his bed and started crying Gaius' name desperately.

"Gaius !Gaius, how could you let me sleep for so long? Where's Arthur?"

"Merlin why are you so nervous? I thought you were ill. Arthur left early in the morning with Lancelot and Gwaine."

"He didn't ask anything? Wait…ill? Who told you I was ill?"

"Merlin can you calm down? I haven't seen you so angry for a long time. Well, if you really like to know, Freya told me that last night you had fever and I should let you sleep."

"What? Did Freya tell you this? Wait…Freya!Freya!"

Merlin started shouting Freya's name, but when he went into his chamber to find the girl he saw no one there. He looked for her everywhere, but it seemed that she had vanished without a track .He felt an enormous disappointment as he realized that he may have been the victim of a trap. He had to go after Arthur before was too late.

Meanwhile, Arthur and the knights were having a hard time trying to find the place drawn on the map. In Lancelot's opinion they were lost,Gwaine was neutral, while Arthur was the only one who cared about this mission.

"Arthur, I think it's this way", said Lancelot with a tedious expression, bored of so much _wandering-around._

"Lancelot, don't try to contradict me. I know these woods better than anybody. It's this way" , said Arthur showing a different path.

"He's so irascible this morning. I bet it's because of Merlin's absence." Gwaine whispered to Lancelot, chuckling.

"Gwaine what did you just say?" , scowled Arthur.

In answer, Gwaine just smirked and said wasn't a very affectionate person, but when it came to his servant everyone could easily see how much he cared about him.

"Arthur, you really miss your servant, don't you?" said Lancelot winking at Gwaine.

"Shut up .He's not just a servant .But why are we wasting our time with this? Let's go!"


	5. The encountering

Merlin was riding as fast as he could to catch up with the others. Arthur's life was in danger and it was only his fault for being so naive. But if this was only a trap, then what happened to Freya? Was she enchanted too? Those thoughts were running now through Merlin's mind. He wanted to meet her again and get an explanation.

"This is the place drawn on the map", said Arthur victoriously."But I don't see any houses or traces of humans here. This place has been abandoned."

"You're right, is very weird" , answered Lancelot.

Suddenly Arthur heard someone's footsteps on the dead leaves and then they saw a beautiful lady with her eyes full of hatred ,smiling was no one else than Lady was walking proudly towards them as if she had already won the war.

"Long time no see, Arthur. Though, you haven't changed at all. You're still that fool prat who's just looking for attention and the people's gratitude .Why did you come here? In hope you would save some lives?"

"Morgana, what are you talking about? Why are you here?"

"Arthur, you don't realize your pride has leaded you to death. You have no escape. I will not let you run away from me this time."

"But…those poor people. You were the one attacking them?"

"As I have already told you. You're such a fool, Prince Arthur. Everything was a made up story , a pretext to bring you here."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. So, if everything was a well-set trap, what role played Merlin in this?

"Morgana, you're sick. I don't know what darkened your soul like this, but it's obvious that you need help. Come back to the castle and give up with this. It doesn't make any sense. You've always been a good person."

"No, Arthur, you're wrong. I just pretended to be like this. The truth is that I have always hated you and your father. You two are just too proud and selfish to ever understand what I had to go through.I was in your shadow all the time. Even though I am Uther's daughter as well , he never loved me as he loved you. He never thought about making me his heir. He had eyes only for you. I hate you, Arthur! After I kill you, I'll go to Camelot and kill you father too. And then, I will become the one and only queen of Camelot."

When Morgana finished her speech, Arthur's eyes were almost full of tears. He didn't want Morgana to be this way. Afterall she was his sister and he really cared about her. However, Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by the noise of someone's riding. It was Merlin who has just arrived in there.

"Morgana, stop this. Leave Arthur in peace. He didn't do anything wrong." , said Merlin as all the eyes were set on him.

After seeing Merlin, Morgana's look changed immediately from that victorious expression to a scary frowned one. She knew that the sorcerer would ruin her plans. However, suddenly she came up with a new idea to use his appearance in her advantage. Her face brightened instantly and she started smirking again.


	6. The evil plan

"So, Merlin, you're here to tell Arthur your secret before his death?"

Merlin frowned.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Morgana. I'm here to save Arthur from you."

"Merlin, you idiot, go away as long as you can. I don't think you want to die", shouted Arthur desperately.

"To save Arthur? This isn't what we planned. Merlin, have you changed your mind so quickly?"

Merlin did not understand Morgana's last phrase. What was she talking about?

"Admit it, Merlin. You were my accomplice. You helped me with all of these, remember?"

"What nonsense are you talking there, Morgana? I'm not your accomplice. Where is Freya and what have you done to her?"

Morgana started to laugh evilly as their faces were becoming more and more confused.

"There was no Freya, you stupid. It was me all the time. I used an enchantment which made me look like her. But don't pretend you don't know anything, Merlin. You knew it all the time, yet you still helped me. Arthur, it's time for you to know the truth about your servant. Merlin, do you want to say it yourself or shall I?"

"Morgana, just stop. You're crazy."

"Ok, so it seems he doesn't want to speak. Perfect. Arthur, you should know that your beloved servant is a dangerous sorcerer who tried to kill you various times."

Arthur was shocked. How could that possibly be true?

"I don't believe a word of it, Morgana. Merlin she is lying, isn't she?"

Involuntarily, Merlin's eyes turned into fire and an almighty light came out from his hand and hit Morgana. He didn't want to do this, but an unknown force had took him over. He looked at his hands with disgust, regretting what he had just done.

"So it's true. Merlin is really a sorcerer" , said Arthur to himself. He was so astonished that he could barely speak.

"Arthur, I never meant to lie to you, but I was forced by the circumstances. Imagine how Uther would have reacted if he had found out. I really wanted to tell you, but I decided it was better this way. However what she said about me wanting to harm you is not true.I don't want to hurt anybody, neither you, nor Morgana. I'm sorry, Sire. I hope you will forgive me one day."

Arthur remained in silence as he didn't know what to say. He was too taken aback by the secret which had just been revealed. Then, his eyes filled up with tears and he shouted.

"I trusted you, Merlin. You were the best servant I ever hard, but even more…You were my_ friend."_

Seeing Arthur crying, Merlin felt like crying too, but he remembered that Morgana was there and he had to defeat her.

"Poor Arthur, said Morgana ironically. I've never thought that he would cry because of a servant.A sorcerer one. Now you understand why I had to do this? I wasn't planning to reveal my powers, but your servant found out my secret and because he was too gealous, he tried to kill me."

"You're lying, rebutted Merlin furiously. I'm sure Arthur knows me and even if it is hard for him to trust me in the bottom of his heart I'm still his friend, Morgana. And now prepare, because from now on you will never bother us again."

Merlin's eyes turned into fire again, but this time he was doing it willingly. Fury was flowing through his veins. The time for revenge has come.

Arthur was looking at the young sorcerer scared. He has never seen his servant so furious and determined. Merlin said an enchantment and then a more almighty light than the one from earlier came out from his hand and hit Morgana. This time the witch dissolved into pieces as she was shouting loudly and Merlin lost his consciousness.

Now, Arthur was even more shocked.

"_Merlin has killed Morgana. It's over"_, said Arthur in his mind with a pleased look on his face.


	7. An unexpected ending

**This is the last chapter of my story. For the few ones that have started to read it, i'll make a summary of what happened in the previous chapters.**

**While they were hunting, Merlin and Arthur find Freya and she tells them that the men who helped her were being terrorized by barbarians. As soon as Merlin heard the story, he decided to ask for Arthur's help in order to save those poor people. However everything turned out to be a trick of Morgana, who wanted to attract Arthur in a trap, then kill him. Luckily, Merlin managed to get there on time and kill the evil witch.**

* * *

><p>"Merlin, it seems you did a great job. Even if you are a sorcerer, you're a good one."<p>

However, no answer came to Arthur.

"Merlin?"

When the prince looked behind, he saw Merlin lying on the ground. The truth was that Arthur was so impressed by Merlin's spell and then the immediate death of Morgana, that didn't even realize that his servant had fainted.

"Lancelot, Gwaine, help me bring him to the castle. I'm sure Gaius will know what to do."

Later, in Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius, he will be alright, won't he? I don't know what happened, after that spell he fainted and…."

"Arthur, look. I can't lie to you. I can't do anything to save Merlin, because he sacrificed his life to use that spell. Either way, he couldn't have killed Morgana.

"You're telling me that Merlin will die? Gaius, this can't be possible. You're the best physician I've ever known, you have to do something. Moreover, Merlin is a sorcerer, he can do something to heal himself."

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but this time nothing can be done. Afterall, it was his choice and we have to respect it. There's no way to save Merlin. I think by dawn he will be already dead."

Arthur was cared so much for Merlin and even if he was a sorcerer, the prince would have accepted it. He started crying as a baby. It was the first time Arthur has cried for someone.

Suddenly, he saw Merlin's forefinger moving.T hen the sorcerer moved his head and opened his eyes.

"Merlin, thanks God. I knew you wouldn't fail me. You won't die, right?"

Merlin smiled, but didn't answer. He was just happy because Arthur proved to be a true friend, accepting him even after finding out who he really was.

"Arthur, it was great having you as a friend. Even if you are so arrogant and full of yourself and you think that the other are your marionettes, you have a good heart. I'm sure one day you will be a great king. My sacrifice was worthy."

After saying these words, Merlin closed his eyes…forever.

It's impossible to describe everybody's pain when they realized their good friend was gone. The most affected was Arthur, but this time he tried not to show his pain.

"He will be buried tomorrow with great was the best servant Camelot ever had. Gaius, take care of this, please."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, i know, i shouldn't have been so bad with poor Merlin, but bare with me. This was my first Merlin fic. And thanks to everyone who took their time to read this.<strong>


End file.
